Mallard
The familiar mallard (Anas platyrhynchos, Say it: ANN-ISS PLAH-TUH-RINE-KOSS) is the most numerous duck in Britain, and is the ancestor of the domestic duck. Both male and female mallards are easily identified by the presence of a dark blue band on the wing known as a 'speculum', which is bordered above and below with white. Males and females are distinct; males have a metallic bottle-green head, a crisp white neck-collar and a rich purplish-brown breast. The upperparts are grey, the flanks are somewhat paler, and the central feathers of the black tail are curled smartly upwards. In contrast, females are brown, with streaks of darker brown and buff. Juveniles are very similar to females, but lack the speculum. It is the female mallard who produces the well-known loud quack-quack call; males produce a softer rhaeb, particularly when alert, and a piu whistle during courtship. In overcrowded areas, male mallards may attack females in order to mate. Roles * It played Kuzco (Human) in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Rex in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played King Eidilleg in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It (along with Wood Duck) played Marabou Stork in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Zeo Ranger IV in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Needle in Battle For North American Island Gallery FwsgxoQrNstB mmr89BCM3jUHWZKurHLncCWK7TqAAXyry5cA.jpg Mallard.jpg mallard2.jpg Duck, Mallard (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-2429.jpg|Bambi (1942) TLM Ducks.png|The Little Mermaid (1989) PPG Ducks.png Simpsons Duck.png TTTE Ducks.png despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg|Despicable Me 2 (2013) IMG 9189.PNG HnK Ducks.png IMG_7596.JPG Jeffy.png Dexter's Lab Duck.jpg FHFIF Ducks.jpg IMG_7690.GIF IMG_7691.JPG IMG_7786.PNG|Lucky Ducky (1948) IMG 8355.JPG|Ventriloquist Cat (1950) IMG 8150.JPG IMG 0841.JPG IMG 9875.PNG IMG 6006.JPG IMG 1720.PNG IMG 6556.PNG IMG_9740.PNG IMG 9563.PNG Too Windy To Fly Cartoon.png|WordWorld (2007-2011) HT2_Ducks.png Lions Tigers Bears Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Elephants Too.png 83945786-FAF8-487E-ABCC-51E3AB3696FC.png Hello Love Ducks.png Dinky the Duckling.png Hero 108 Ducks.png Stanley_Ducks.png psychedelic_duck cartoon.jpg 2018-07-10 (2).png A Duck and a Drake.png MTTDH Ducks.png Duck.jpg Anas platyrhynchos.jpg Screenshot 20180319-145700.png Agent_D_(duck).jpg Noah's Ark Ducks.png Beginner's Bible Mallards Ducks Purple Firefish Green Texas Cichlid.jpg Birds (poster).jpg Globehunters Duck.png Elephants Rhinos Hippos Opossums Bears Gorillas Monkeys Penguins Flamingos Seals Rabbits Mice Squirrels Pigs Sheep Antelopes Flying Squirrels Bluebirds Robins Canaries Parakeets Chickens Doves Parrots.png D2.png Star_meets_Mallard.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Heimor the Mallard.jpeg Duck 6.png|Duck's Wildwood Friends (2015-present) Arthur Mallards.png IsleFindOut screencap.png Duck san francisco zoo.jpg G-1941-04-18-bird08.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-duck.png G-1941-04-18-bird11.png G-1941-04-18-animals01.png abyy mallard.jpg mallard duck disney.jpg P7230436.JPG AMC Theaters Ducks.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? E.D.D.Y..jpeg W.A.N.D.A..jpeg D.A.F.F.Y..jpeg R.A.D.I.O..jpeg B.U.H.D.E.U.C.E..jpeg D.E.N.N.I.S..jpeg B.I.R.D.-B.R.A.I.N..jpeg C.H.A.R.M.A.N.D.E.R..jpeg Noah's Ark Bugs Flies Macaws Parrots Parakeets Mallards Ducks Lions Giraffes Elks Deer Rhinoceroses Hippopotamuses Ferrets Guinea Pigs Bats Eagles Hamsters Hawks Falcons Penguins Doves Ravens and Toucans.jpg Books Noah's Ark Monkeys Pigs Mallards Gazelles Goats Penguins Dogs Rabbits Turtles Tortoises Zebras Lions Hippos Rhinos Vultures Snails Rattlesnakes Cheetahs Jaguars Gorillas Chimpanzees Bullfrogs Toucans Alligators and Crocodiles.jpg Noah's Ark Giraffes Kangaroos Kiwis Raccoons Pigs Penguins Monkeys Cattle Bats Doves Ravens Egrets Goats Cheetahs Leopards Mallards Ducks Orangutans Birds Gorillas Jaguars Dogs Turkeys.jpg 6ED2C3E7-47B2-4C7E-BD73-E21CFC1E5941.jpeg 434F6F60-85C4-4F51-AF5F-A9BA7397AAD3.jpeg 85CC672A-A2E8-4BAA-92C1-05BC74675F43.jpeg F92CE6F6-38AB-4484-86B8-AB29B5AD04EC.jpeg 828D318B-67E4-4A02-9370-A1C2168919B1.jpeg 449B61E2-2DDB-4B92-B815-6BA41F6E9154.jpeg 598DA0C6-E62C-4E55-B6DC-FB8A3639D1AC.jpeg A21B8BE1-E306-4DDB-A193-C2EA1A017984.jpeg 7D0C79BA-6C8E-4FD4-ADEE-3E01D26E8DF3.jpeg 3C628DCD-C709-4AFA-A133-D9AD556D4BD6.jpeg 2BB63F59-8593-4A4F-82F2-A467909CE688.jpeg DD9985F4-EE1E-4A59-A230-16131FFD6BB1.jpeg CEA8A680-2A84-47FC-85D4-EC3F2003F784.jpeg 3970AB2B-4DAD-480E-80E3-82AC111960D6.jpeg E2CB918B-94D4-4EBE-A77B-0EABAC19BE91.jpeg 5264DA72-102D-423E-8739-0CFB4B568DFC.jpeg C33D7B8B-C1CE-4C09-B840-DDCE691FA102.jpeg 16704E2E-5426-402D-99FA-88803BAB9089.jpeg 90FF1BF3-FBF2-4CAC-8B9E-AC687F1DA45E.jpeg CDE2D698-37F1-4541-B48B-C2CB8B36D4C2.jpeg 4D46002F-935D-4DBA-BB59-1D1ECAE2B217.jpeg 5E57113A-046E-5ECB-CC60-2E2FDBF3C328.jpeg See Also * Wood Duck * Canvasback * Mandarin Duck * White-Faced Whistling Duck * Fulvous Whistling Duck * Spot-Billed Duck * Northern Pintail * Northern Shoveler * Common Goldeneye * Barrow's Goldeneye * Bufflehead * Green-Winged Teal * Eurasian Teal * Eurasian Wigeon * American Wigeon * American Black Duck * Hooded Merganser * Common Merganser * Red-Breasted Meganser * Torrent Duck * Smew * Pochard * Ruddy Duck * Greater Scaup * Lesser Scaup * Shelduck * Tufted Duck Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Waterfowl Category:Asian Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Ducks Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:Enchanted Animals Category:The First Snow Of Winter Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Proud Family Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:The Pacifier Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Tex Avery Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:The Wind in the Willows Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Santa Ana Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Pajanimals Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Hero: 108 Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:The Bird Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Why Why Why Can't Penguins Fly Animals Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals Category:Freshwater animals Category:Water animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Green Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Animal Planet Joke Book Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Birds (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Max and Ruby Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Tractor Supply Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Shaun the Sheep Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Garfield Animals